Am I real?
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Anna is unsure whether Jack Frost is real or not. A certain winter spirit is determined to prove it to her...in a very special way. (Jackanna) (Lemon)
Anna felt the hot water beat down on her skin, soothing her skin. She sighed. The mist from the hot water travelled into the air. She subconsciously shivered and decided that after a few minutes, she should get to washing her hair, which was currently silky and long, flowing down to her waist. She reached for the shampoo when she heard a male voice that immediately made her heart beat faster.

"Let me do that for you."

The princess tried to pretend her crush wasn't there, but she couldn't contain the words. She spun round to face him.

"G-Get out!" she said. "Can't a girl have some privacy?"

"But I don't exist, so what does it matter?" he asked softly. Anna dropped her guard at this. There was a look of empathy in her eyes and she stepped forward, pressing his forehead against his. "I don't know if you're real to me." Her voice wavered with emotion. Jack looked at her.

"Want me to prove it?"

Anna looked down, realising what he meant. "Jack I...I-I've never actually...you know..." she met his gaze and gulped as he stared into her beautiful aqua blue eyes. "You're blushing."

"Yes, well, it's not exactly-"

Anna was cut off with a kiss. She returned it, shivering as the winter spirit began to leave trail of kisses down her neck.

"Jack-" she started, but the word turned into a moan. Jack pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"You like it?" he asked. Anna's eyes widened.

"N-No! I just-ah!" She moaned again as Jack sucked on her neck, then resumed trailing kisses down to her collarbone. He looked up at the princess, who then opened her eyes. She knew what he meant by that look. It was one of permission. Closing her eyes, she nodded.

Anna had never felt so complete. She gasped and moaned as Jack attacked her bosom with his hands and mouth, sucking, kissing and kneading. "Ah, Jack!" she groaned in pleasure as he touched her up. Her nipples became hard as he played with them. The winter spirit chuckled darkly. "Feels good does it?" Overcome with pleasure, the princess could only nod in response. After a few minutes, he stopped. She stared at him. "H-How did you do that?" she asked, wide eyed. "Experience," he replied, giving her a wink. Anna blushed and the boy gripped her hips. "P-Please..." she whispered.

"Hang on." Jack took off his hoodie and discarded it, doing the same with his jeans. The princess's blush deepened as her eyes scanned over his toned chest. Jack smirked. "Like it?" Anna nodded and he stepped forward, tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked softly. Anna averted her gaze to the ground. "N-No," she said quietly.

"Well, I'll have plenty of time to," Jack replied. Anna again knew what he meant and let a nervous giggle escape her mouth. The winter spirit paused. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said softly.

"No, I..I want to do it." Anna looked back up at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"If you're sure," Jack said. The princess nodded, giving him permission again. Slowly, Jack kissed her once more. Anna returned it with just as much passion, slipping her arms around his neck. The winter spirit's hand made its way down her body. Anna moaned as he put one finger inside her and began pumping it in and out. He then added a second finger, and after that, a third. She was a mess, moaning as he grinned against her lips. He stopped and she whimpered from loss of contact. "You like it hmm?" He asked.

"M-More..." Anna begged. Jack smirked as he lined up his member with her flower. "As you wish snowflake," he whispered lustfully in her ear before inserting himself into her. The princess adjusted to his size easily, shivering as he began to pump. Each thrust brought a sensual moan from Anna's lips. The force made her body get pinned to the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. Jack began to murmur sweet things in her ear. Anna moaned loudly. "More!"

Jack smirked. "Where are your manners Anna? I thought you were a princess," he teased.

"P-Please!" she exclaimed. Jack groaned as he thrusted faster, gripping her hips tightly. Anna arched her back, moaning more.

"I-I'm close," Jack said.

"M-Me too." Anna shivered once more and then, she cried out in bliss. Jack soon followed after, shouting her name.

The princess gasped, shivering as Jack pulled himself out of her. She fell into his arms before getting up, staring at him.

"Am I real now?"

"You most definitely are," she giggled, pecking his lips.

"So," the winter spirit started, "how about that shampoo?"


End file.
